Then What Happpened?
by Majin Videl
Summary: My only friends are pirates, it’s just who I am. I’m better off as a memory than as your man. Willabeth
1. Always Know Where You Are

AN: Recently I challenged myself to write a story. One that had a song title for each chapter. This song title will be in alphabetical order. Such as chapter one will start with an A, chapter two will start with a B. The song will have something to do with the story - if I am good enough at choosing the song. =)

Note: some chapters may be skipped since I don't have songs with Q's and such.

Note 2: Again, no accents. Can't do them, won't do them. Sorry if it makes it less believable.

* * *

**Always Know Where You Are**

_When I see my self, I'll always know where you are…_ - Johnny Rzeznik

The elder of the two Williams Turner, had no such way of knowing he had a child. Even in the first fleeting years on the Dutchman, he had no way of probable contact with his love, Elizabeth. He had always hoped that on that one night they were allowed, that maybe he'd been able to leave behind much more than just a heart; his heart. As he stood at the helm of his ship, he stared out into the darkness of the ocean. Somewhere out there was the woman that he desired to be with the most, but the chance of permanent death held him from pursuing that dream. The dream he'd had so many times before.

Tia Dalma -more formerly known as Calypso- had explained to William that it was destiny that brought him to the place he was now. What kind of destiny could rip someone away from the ones they loved? He couldn't imagine any other way of saying it; he was at a loss. Destiny or not, this was no way to live a life; no one should have to live without their love. Yet here he was, living each day as it was, without her. Even so long ago when he met her on the ship, he never suspected that they would end up together. Though they were married, it didn't seem that way. Destiny widowed her the same hour she'd gotten to marry him; it seemed hardly fair.

"What are you staring at?" Bootstrap asked as he watched his only child gaze into the starlight. He already knew the answer; it was the same every night his son stared into the distance. He always stared at the pier, waiting for her to appear. His fear was always the same.

"What do I do if she dies?" Will asked when his father asked him the question. He seemed to have ignored Bootstrap's inquiry. "I mean, Elizabeth. What do I do if she were to die? I would never have the heart to escort her to the beyond. Worse yet, what if she died and I didn't know?"

"Lad, these are questions that I wish not to answer. I always wondered the same thing. What would I do if you died? I knew somewhere out there, you were still alive, but I never suspected you to show up here. Now, here you are as our captain...and I still wish it wasn't true." Oh Captain, My Captain, he thought bitterly to himself. Though he hadn't died a captain of the ship, he was dead, and he was a captain now.

"Do you know, father," he began as he turned to face him finally, his elbow resting on the wheel of the ship. "What would have happened? The destiny I would have faced if you had stayed in our lives?"

_Our_? Bootstap considered this briefly, before facing him with the answer. "You wouldn't have met Elizabeth. Or rather, you would have met her, but she wouldn't have a tie to you. The moment that intertwined your lives was that moment she found you shipwrecked, aye?"

"Yes, but had she never stolen the medallion, I'd have no reason to have saved her. Thus, she would never have been kidnapped." He stared at the stars again, wondering what she was thinking of. "Do you think she feels the same way?"

"I doubt she doesn't. She loves you, probably with more passion than you love her. She is, after all, your wife." Will nodded; it felt good to hear his father say _your wife_. Even though he'd agreed to have a more formal ceremony when he'd returned home, it was still a good feeling, the best feeling, to hear the words _your wife_.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the rocky cliff that overlooked the ocean, listening to her son with his wooden sword. Though young Will was merely five, he still had the audacity that one could compare his father to. William watched his mother, the sword lowering to his side. She always encouraged him to stay in touch with his roots, that he was the child of two swashbuckling pirates, but that was no reason to loose touch with reality. He scampered to her side and sat beside her, watching the sea roll against the rocky cliffs. "Mother," He asked as he stared down into the water. "Are you thinking of Papa again?"

Elizabeth looked to her only child and smiled slightly. He had the very features that reminded her so well of his father. There was no mistaking whom he belonged to. Brushing his hair to the side softly, Elizabeth feigned a smile at his attire. A trihorn hat, followed by the same outfit she had once seen his father wearing, when she had found him on the sea. "He was a wonderful man, as you well know." Elizabeth answered as she continued to watch the waves.

"Tell me about him."

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing the stories, William? They've never changed; I would think you would tire of them." She asked as she gently took the wooden sword from him and placed it at her side. He scooted closer to her, folding his legs as he let himself get lost in her words.

"I could never tire of hearing the stories. Do you think I'll meet him one day? Maybe I'll be as good a pirate as him one day!" William announced eagerly as he saw his mother wince. His smile soon faded and he waited for her to scold him. Normally when she did that, a scolding was in order.

"Your father...was an amazing man. He used to make swords for a living, as a blacksmith. He was merely an apprentice, but eventually he began to get so good at it, they gave him his own part of the workshop." She smiled a bit and ran a hand through his hair, hearing the wind gently calling through the grass. "But one day, your mother did something very bad. You see, when we first met, I had stolen a pendant off of your father. At the time, I hadn't known how important it was, but it became the reason your father came to find me."

"A pendant?" William asked hopefully. The stories never changed, but he always had the same questions. "What kind?"

"The usual; a golden one with skull and crossbones. The same one that flies with the Black Pearl." She answered, pausing to await his next question.

"Uncle Sparrow's ship?" William sat on his knees now, eagerly awaiting the next part of the story. "Then what?"

"Well," Elizabeth told William the story of how they met, and everything in between, but when it came time to speak of how his father had died, she didn't have the heart to tell him. "After we got married, your father and I had to go separate ways. He became the new captain of the Dutchman, and I came here to Singapore in order to raise you."

"Uncle Sparrow says you must be dead to be the captain of the Dutchman." William stated matter-of-factly. Elizabeth paused and sighed.

"I never wanted to tell you your father died, I was afraid it would give you false hope. I suppose telling you he was alive is no better, but you're just a child." She took one of his hands in both of hers and forced a smile. "Yes, he died, but that chest that remains by your bed...that chest is what holds the very life your father needs to survive." Elizabeth had decided to keep the chest in William's room; it had been the only sound that could lull him to sleep as a baby. After that it became a permanent solution. She gingerly touched the key on the chain around her neck. The key would never leave that spot, no matter what anyone tried. When she took the key off, it always went in the same place. "Let's go home. You must be tired, William."

* * *

That night, William decided to do something unforgivable. He knew where his mother kept the key, but he wanted to verify the contents of the chest on his own. It was the veritable treasure he'd never been able to keep. After finding the key in the hideaway slot in his mother's dresser, he ran back to his room and held it in his hands. His uncle told him once what was in the box, but he'd never been able to believe Jack. Even his mother told him not to believe Jack. Placing the key inside the lock, he turned it and backed away when everything clicked open. What would his mother do if she saw him open it?

Placing both of his palms on the lid, he gently raised it up, peering down at the contents inside. As to be expected, it had contained a human heart. He wasn't sure if he should be happy, or upset. Now he knew, with clarity, that his father was dead. But he also knew what the chest contained. He didn't touch it, which was one thing he would never do. Instead, he whispered softly. "I'll always know where you are..." He smiled and closed the box, looking for the key to relock it. "Even if you're far away, or right here, I'll always know where you are."

* * *

Out on the Dutchman, William turned to his father and raised a brow. "Did you say something?"

"No, there's no one here but us. Maybe the wind is talking to you again."

* * *

I'll probably follow up on this. I really like where this chapter went. So I'll probably base the next one on the after effects of William opening the chest. MUAHAHAH! Oh...sorry. ^^

I know people comment a lot in this section - so I want FIVE comments before I continue. .


	2. Better of as a Memory

AN: I heard this song the other day, and it made me cry. I knew I had to use it. It just fits so well with the situations.

**Better Off as a Memory**

_My only friends are pirates, it's just who I am. I'm better off as a memory than as your man. ~ _Kenny Chesney

Silence. They should be used to it by now, but the quiet calm was still an unheard of event among the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_. Quiet as it may be, there was no mistaking the sounds of mangled cries in the moonlight. Bill knew the sound; he'd heard it nearly every night for the last five years. There was no way anyone could mistake that sound for something else. Will was caught up in another nightmare.

The crew had decided that it was better to leave him be. Will often went through bouts like this, only to forget what he dreamt in the end. There was no use even talking about it, because Will would just deny it anyway. They had resolved themselves to just letting him sleep and asking very little in the morning. Even he would ask on rare occasions, but he knew the answers as much as his son did. There was no hiding that the dreams he had were about Elizabeth.

This night was different, however. This night had sparked a completely new side of William. Even though Bill had come to know his son in these last five years, things always surprised him. Will had withdrawn into himself, refusing to say anything to the people in the crew. This didn't surprise him much, but now, as Will showed emotion, Bill was positive his son was looking on a brighter side.

"Father," Will asked as he sat beside his dad at the helm. He looked tired and worn, his smile wasn't there, but the tears were evident. This revelation was killing him. "Do you think she'll be faithful?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't. Elizabeth loves you, even in the last few moments of your mortal life; she knew she couldn't be without you." Bill leaned over the railing and watched the sky change colors. It was slowly becoming morning on their side, a thought that made Will wonder, what would Elizabeth be doing now? No doubt getting things done…she was always busy in her royal life.

"William," Bill began to say, seeing his son staring softly at the wooden planks of the ship in a solemn silence. "Do you remember what happened in this dream?"

Will looked up, stunned. His brown eyes lacked understanding. "What dream?" Then he remembered his own dream, fighting with himself to keep Elizabeth with him. "That dream…Aye, I remember."

"We've all the time in the world to talk about it; why not tell me what it was?" Bill asked as he pulled Will gently to sit beside him. "The ship will be fine, she knows where to go."

Still, Will felt a bit odd, leaving the ship without someone to guide it. He managed to convince himself that it wouldn't matter, they were all dead anyway. Not like the ship could crash, it was, after all, a ghost ship. "She was standing there, on the island; shortly after that one afternoon together. We were talking about different things, but she was so sure I'd be back for her. She was positive that I would break this curse; after all, I broke the curse on the _dead man's chest_. I didn't expect her to say anything to me, not after what had happened back on the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Aye, so what did she say to you?" Bill asked as he gently nudged his son on the shoulder. This didn't make him feel much better, however, as he attempted to miserably remember what he'd dreamt about.

"She told me that if we had a child, I had to stay. This troubled me…we didn't have a child. Or did she know something I didn't? When I looked behind her, a little boy was standing there, holding onto her skirts. He looked so much like me, it was unreal." Will muttered as he ran a hand through his hair, staring at the planks again. Bill didn't know what to say; he'd known, but no one told Will. They feared it would make his duty harder. "He was so beautiful, dad. He smiled just like her, but he seemed fearful of me. He didn't know who I was, which I suppose was a good thing. I told her 'I'm just a dreamer, nothing more'. She seemed to be puzzled by this, as was I. I told her 'But one day you're going to find someone…' I heard her say it couldn't be true, that I had to go home to her, but then I told her 'Right there in that moment, you'll finally understand that I was better as a memory than as your man'. She still didn't want to believe it; I could hear it in her voice every time she tried to say something."

"When I listened to her speaking, it made me feel worse. She told me there was no one she loved more than me. I couldn't help myself, or, that's what it felt like. 'In that instant, when James Norrington was still alive…you loved him; you always loved him. You'll find another person, and I'll be but a memory.' That's when she started shouting at me that I had to stay faithful, because little William needed me. I was confused, who was little William? I looked at the boy again; it was just like looking in a mirror. He looked just like me, that night I had been left for dead." Will took a deep breath, waiting for his father to console him, to tell him things would be better. Ten years wasn't so long, and there was only five left…what was stopping him from doing his duty to see her again?

"William," Bill began to speak, but he wasn't sure how to say what was next. Reaching into his tunic, he pulled out a folded up piece of parchment tied off with an emerald green ribbon. Will recognized it; it was the color of Singapore. "One of the men got this when we were on land last year," He began to explain, holding the letter tightly in his hand. "A woman named Amelia Trent gave it to Maccus. She had been waiting there for some time, we could tell by the look in her eye that she was destined to find you. This was meant for you, from Elizabeth…I already read it – and I'm terribly sorry for doing so – but Amelia told me to read it first."

Will gently took the rolled up parchment into his callused hands. It had long since lost those soft little touches Elizabeth added to her letters. There was no hint of perfume, just seawater. No little embellishments, just running ink. He couldn't stand to listen to his father anymore; he looked at the parchment and took it to the captain's quarters, locking the doors behind him.

_My Dearest William,_

_I do hope this letter reaches you safely. I respectfully asked for your father to give it to you at the opportune moment. I do know as to what the opportune moment is, but he will understand. You would be satisfied to know that things here in Singapore are quite exuberant. The streets are alive with activity, and the towns are alive with new visitors every day. It is quite a sight to see._

_I would also like to take the time to formally introduce you to the newest addition to this family. His name is William Jonathan Turner, presumably the third. He was born on May 6__th__; he is four years old as I currently write this letter. I wish to have told you sooner, but Calypso forgiving, I haven't gotten a letter to you. You would be pleased to know he hears of you every day, from me, Amelia, and the people in town. There are several travelers whom have remarked that the _Flying Dutchman _is back to as it should be. It's good to hear that you are keeping your duties in order._

_As fate may have it; I also ran into none other than Jack Sparrow-Captain-on the docks, though he was not with the _Pearl_, as he would normally be. This time he was sailing with Anna-Maria aboard of _The Maelstrom_, which he had evidently named after that last battle we were together. I had inquired as to the nature of the name, but he merely told me it was a memorial, nay, a tribute, to you. When I thought about it, I smiled, but I still can't help but remember that day with vivid detail._

_I hold the key to your heart, as I write this letter. I suppose I'll never really know how true that is, but I know it will be kept safe for now and all of eternity. The chest has become a permanent fixture in William's room. It seems that even as a child, my own heartbeat could not lull him into sleep, but yours could. He oft tells me that he talks to you, in hopes that you may one day talk back. I wish to correct him, but he is only four. William has become obsessed with the stories of us, and our grand adventures across the earth, but his most recent obsession is with –Captain-Jack Sparrow, as he comes by often to visit his little nephew._

_I've asked William to write you a letter as well, knowing this may be our only opportunity to get word to you for quite some time. He remains hopeful that you may write back in some time, but I have told him that the chance is unlikely. He seems to understand fairly well, and I do not mind if he hopes. My dearest love, I am regretfully sorry that I cannot be there with you, but the days of swashbuckling have passed. As reckless as I would have been in the past to join you, I now have other priorities. Rest assured, I __**will **__be there when your ten years of service are called to an end. You needn't worry about that. Promise me, immortal or not, that you will take care of yourself, William Turner._

_Love Always,_

_Elizabeth "Izzy" Turner_

He memorized the handwriting, knowing it well. Every curve, dot, and embellishment was a new memory in his mind. He couldn't hide his excitement at the knowledge that he was a father, but it upset him greatly that he had no contact with him. This made him wonder if maybe the bonds could be changed or altered. He was in Calypso's favor. After a few moments, he realized that she had asked William to write a letter. Pulling the parchment to the side, he noticed another, more sloppily written letter. He noted absently that it was most likely dictated to someone else in the house, as the spelling was mostly correct, but the grammar wasn't.

_Dear Father,_

_I know we haven't met yet, but we will soon. Momma says it won't be long now until you come home. She waits for you every night, watching the sun go down. I don't know what she means, but she always says "__Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets…_Flash of green_" She said I would understand when I got older, but I want to know now what it means._

_I hear stories about you all the time, mostly from Uncle Jack. Uncle Captain Jack, he told me to correct it. He tells me what you used to be like, and how you used to be one of the most feared pirates in the land. You were feared? I'm afraid of Momma, are you stronger than her? Uncle Captain Jack also told me that you didn't want to be away from me and Momma, but fate chose you to this destiny._

_Does that mean that I'll never meet you? All the boys at school have a father, but I have to tell them that mine is away on business. Momma says they aren't allowed to know what you really do, or I'd get in trouble for lying. If you are the captain of the _Flying Dutchman, _why would I be lying? Momma told me herself that you're the captain, but now she says it's lying._

_I learned how to use a sword a month ago. Momma's maidservant, Missi, is a talented swordsman; Swordswoman? Oh, I don't know. She isn't as good as you or momma, or even Uncle Jack…Uncle Captain Jack…sorry again. Missi said that I can be as strong as you one day…but I don't want to be away like you are. Papa, I miss you. When are you coming to see me?_

_With Love and Respect;_

_William Jonathan Turner, III_

Will couldn't help but cry at his son's letter. He didn't know him and already he missed him. How could it be that someone so strongly felt that way for someone they'd only heard of in stories? He stared at the letter for a long moment, wondering if he should write back…would it even get to them? Folding the letters neatly back into place, he went out to the helm looking for his father. "Father," He began, staring Bootstrap down curiously. "If I were to write a letter to Elizabeth and William, would you assure it gets there?"

"Elizabeth is a keen woman; she has requested that Amelia wait at the end of the dock every day at sunrise, in hopes that you may appear. You may be bound to sea, but we are not." Bill answered as he smiled to his son. "Aye, we can deliver it to your Elizabeth."

Eager to write his letter, Will disappeared once again behind the cabin doors, unheard or unseen from for almost four hours.

* * *

"Mrs. Turner!" Amelia shouted excitedly as she ran up to the house. In her hand was undoubtedly the letters from none other than Will Turner. "Mrs. Turner!" Amelia shouted again, gathering her skirts as she hiked up the path to the manor.

"Ms. Trent! How many times must I ask you to keep it down? Young Will is sleeping!" Then she noticed that Amelia was waving some papers in her hand. This could mean only one thing.

"Wake him up, then! This is not a sight to be missed!" Amelia shouted as she ran into the house and looked around. "Gather everything you might need."

"Gather-for what?" Elizabeth asked as she gently pried the letters from her hand. They unmistakably had the scent of Will on them. "William?"

"Aye, aye! They're at the docks! According to Bootstrap, if he stays on the ship, he can see William! But _only _for today. Calypso gave her word!" She could see the puzzled expression on Elizabeth's face. "Tia Dalma! She's at the docks with William! Mrs. Turner, please, do not question this, it is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Elizabeth didn't need to hear anything else. She raced upstairs and woke young Will. "William, mother wants to take you to the docks so you can see our new ship." Will seemed excited, but he barely moved. "Do you want to see Uncle Jack?" A nagging voice in her mind told her to correct herself. "Uncle Captain Jack."

This got his attention; William threw things around as he got dressed, and before she knew it, he was racing down the cliffs. When he stopped to look at the port, he was depressed when he didn't see the usual Jolly Rodger flying high in the wind. Elizabeth came to his side and held him close. "Not that one," Elizabeth mumbled as she directed his gaze with a pointed finger. "That one."

"_The Flying Dutchman_?" William asked incredulously. He stared at his mother, and then raced down the cliffs to the dock. Still, no one he knew was there. No Uncle Jack, no Uncle Barbossa, not even Pintel or Ragetti. This disappointed him even more as he waited for his mother to catch up with him. "Momma? Where is Uncle Jack?" That's when he saw the black woman at the edge of the dock. She seemed to be old, or at least a shut in. He went up to her and gently tugged on her skirts. "Miss? Have you seen my uncle Captain Jack?"

Tia turned to the boy, raising a brow. "You must be the young Turner. Aye, I've heard much about you." Tia placed a hand against William's cheek and smiled as she knelt down. "You will soon grow very fond of the sea. The ones you love are searching for you."

"William!" Elizabeth shouted as she caught up to her son. Pulling him away from Tia she nodded her head in a manner of a frightened mother. "Calypso."

"Calypso? Like in the stories?" He heard his mother ask what she said to him, but before he could ask her to repeat herself, she was gone, and a snow white crab remained. "Momma, why are we here?"

"I want to show you something, it's our new ship." She said as she took his hand and gently led him across the dock to the plank of the _Flying Dutchman_. "We're going to see a very special man. He's very crucial to the survival of our race; if he's gone, we all are. He ferries the lost souls," Elizabeth said as she smiled to her son. Realization dawned on his face as he saw a man at the helm, gazing star-struck at the boy. "Go to him, William. He won't hurt you."

William knew who he was from his stories. He'd heard of him several times before, he could imagine what he looked like in every one of the stories, and knew it had to be him. Running up the steps to the helm, William threw himself into his father's arms. "Papa!"

"So you're William?" Will asked as he pulled back a bit to observe the boy's features. Just as Elizabeth had said. "We have an interesting dilemma…two, actually."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked joining ranks beside them. She wanted a moment with Will, but this was his first time seeing his son, so she wasn't about to take it away.

"We uhh…both have the name Will." Will Admitted sadly as he looked to his wife. "And what will we do about today? We have a whole day together and nothing to do."

"You can call me Wilson!" Younger Will shouted excitedly. "It means 'Son of Will' in English. Can we sail, Papa? I always wanted to know what you do on this ship."

"Aye, Wilson. We can sail." Came the soft reply from the excited father. Will could not imagine a better day.

* * *

The song title had to do with the first part with the nightmare – everything after that is confirming that the nightmare was just that. Please read and review, it's all I ask. =(


End file.
